Akito's Secret
by Made In China1996
Summary: This is a really long plot, but there is an OC character and this is at times loosely based off the Manga. What I mean by that is, the plot is the same, but obviously it's not...please read the description in the story, if you don't like it you can exit out, but if you like it then please RxR I would greatly appreciate it :) Thanks and Enjoy! Rating may go up in future...
1. Prologue?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing…though I wish I did *pouts* **

**Okay plot description:  
This is an OC story but the plot is "loose" starting from the Fruits Basket Manga starting around chapter six when Tohru Honda returns from her grandfather's home with Yuki and Kyo hand in hand. The OC will be another girl from the Zodiac but I had this idea where I was thinking if she were Akito's and Shigure's daughter before everything turned into a crazy psychological problem. In short, Akito found out she was pregnant with Shigure's child after Shigure slept with her mother…awkward. Anyway, I wanted to make this character a love interest with Yuki, because of the fact this girl is related to Akito (someone Yuki fears) and Shigure (someone Yuki trusts). Yes, I know that Yuki and Shigure are cousins, but there are many confusing relationships in this family as it is and we are just going to assume this is okay because of the fact these people are from the Zodiac :). By the way, Yuki just sees Tohru more like a sister/mother figure, but of course, he still fights with Kyo (Typical Boys)**

Looking up at the night sky Tohru sat between Kyo and Yuki thinking about what had happened a few hours earlier, when the sun was setting. Tohru had made the decision between her family and her friends, because she wanted to get to know them more, they also harbored a secret no one from the outside must know of, with the occasional exceptions like herself. The Sohmas were cursed with the animals of the Chinese Zodiac including the cat. If word were to spread, memories would have to be erased, and no one wanted that.

It was actually peaceful walking back hand in hand with Yuki and Kyo to Shigure's home, far from the outskirts of the city, which lead into a dense forest where a comfortable home was carefully hidden from outsiders. Meeting the Sohmas, Tohru's new three new friends (and counting) was complete coincidence, but aside from knowing people who turned into each animal of the Chinese Zodiac this was the norm for Tohru Honda. She cherished every moment she could with her new family and friends; she felt there was so much to be thankful for… after all, she was allowed to stay, because she cooked and cleaned and took care of the people she loved, she earned her keep perfectly fine and she was happy with that. Everything was perfect…with a few difficulties here and there, but that was to be expected.


	2. Finding Daddy Dearest

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it was the prologue and it was a pain in the butt to figure out how to write, now that it is over I can write a real chapter in a real POV yay! Probably should mention this the OC character's name is Miyako and her last name is Sohma go figure…I picked Miyako because it means beautiful night child and I figured as the story goes on the name might suit her if not *sobs* I am so sorry I thought it was pretty! Akito might seem OOC at times, but she still snaps. The whole point is to show how she still loves Shigure and her daughter; Akito just doesn't know how to show it. Miyako never grew up to be cold or mean because of her gift (speaking with animals), it became a therapy for her, and she mostly communicates with the bird who Akito speaks to about her daily problems, complaints, etc.**

(**Setting Chapter 14 of Manga)**

Miyako POV

Mother and I made a bet; she said **_if_** I could find my father before the new school semester, she would allow me to leave the main Sohma house. Away from, her cruel words, and despicable punishments, yet I cannot help but want the old her to surface again. I know she wonders why I look like **_him_**, the father I have never met, I hear her ask the birds these questions. I know he visits the house, my father, and yet I am kept away from the visitors and no one of this estate knows of my existence. Ever since my mother had slipped into such a crazed mental state, she does not even realize her own treatment of me, but this curse binds me to her.

"Miyako" I heard the lowered voice of my mother

"Yes, mother? Is it time?" I ask turning around slowly, as I faced her, it was difficult to tell she was definitely a woman...but raised as a man

"Hehe, as it is Miyako, you have until sunset, but if you happen to find you daddy dearest, do not send the signal until you are certain." Her words rolled off her tongue like venom

"Very well, I shall call you Akito-sama then." I answered blandly

"Good…WELL GO AND FIND HIM BEFORE I CONFINE YOU TO THE CAT'S ROOM!" She screams pointing to the doors leading to the outside

I give a stiff nod before running off toward the open doors toward the city. I was free for now, but I knew my mother was going to watch me; she was not exactly a very trusting woman. I gave a dry laugh, she really was the worst, but at least she gave me the name of my father unintentionally, she really needs to stop talking to those birds, I found out how to talk to them, because I am _my mother's daughter_, unfortunately or fortunately enough.

I ran on instinct, the birds gave me their guidance I turned a few streets here and there until I came across a dirt path that led into a thick forest, covered with trees. I had to say the scenery was beautiful, but though the sun was high, Akito (mother) was not exactly patient. Soon, cobblestones could be seen and there was the house that practically screamed Sohma…hidden houses I mentally rolled my eyes, definitely defines our family. The afternoon was young, but cold, very cold. I slowly walked onto the front porch and knocked carefully on a piece of wood on the door.

"Hello?" I called

***Change POV***

Tohru POV

My poor friends they were all sick today! Kyo and Shigure were out playing cards with Arisa and Saki while, Yuki had to be carried here, by Hatsuharu in his cursed form, the Ox. Hatori was here tending to the rest of the family…unfortunately they were transformed into a dog and cat now, luckily Yuki had already turned back…naked…but I turned away in time!

"Miss Honda, I think I heard someone calling at the door." Yuki said quietly, he looked more alert than usual

"Oh then, I'll go get it!" I smiled; maybe we have more visitors I thought happily

"I don't know, weren't expecting any more people…" Yuki said cautiously, "ask Hatori to go with you, just in case, for me?" I couldn't refuse that, I mean I needed to do what made my friends happy too. I gave a nod before walking to the next room.

"Hatori, Yuki and I, think someone is at the door, if it is not any trouble, will you go with me and see?" I asked

Hatori looked somewhat surprised, but he stood up and waited for me to walk downstairs. I smiled a bit thinking how even though Hatori might look mean, he really is a kind person underneath all that. I reached for the front door and slid it open. Standing on the porch was a girl; her hair was as black as the night sky, pulled back into a Chinese braided bun, held by chopsticks. She wore black skinny jeans, with a form fitting traditional black shirt on (Traditional Chinese) , Portions of her hair framed her face similar to Yuki's in a certain way, but in another sense she looked more like a female version of Shigure, same skin tone, hair, but smaller frame and her eyes…were gray.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, would you like to come in?!" I said frantically, it was freezing outside

"Yes, and thank you, but I don't think you would be the one considered rude. Actually I was wondering if this house is occupied by the Sohmas Miss. Tohru Honda." She smiled kindly, I blinked, how did she know my name? Unless…

"Yup that's me and this is their house! Are you a member of the Zodiac too?" I asked excitedly

"Tohru…there are only twelve including the cat, and this person would make fourteen..." Hatori interrupted, he looked terribly serious

"Should we get the others?" I asked him, I was a bit nervous; I definitely did not want her memory to be erased because of me!

"Yes." Came the solemn answer

"I'll get them, but Hatori, can you please let our guest inside. If you need answers from people, you might not want to make her feel uncomfortable." I smiled as I ran upstairs.


	3. The Truth

Miyako POV

"I really am sorry for the intrusion Hatori-san, but this is urgent in regards to Akito-sama and Shigure-san," I said quietly

"Did he send you here?" Hatori asked

"This is why I need to speak to you and Shigure-san…privately, because I'm pretty sure you know Akito-sama is female, because you are the doctor in this family…and I'm also positive Shigure-san knows Akito's body better than most people…because he fu" I whispered quickly but I stopped in time, because I realized I was babbling

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs, I gave Hatori-san a knowing look, before we composed ourselves. Tohru appeared first, mother had called her ugly; I guess she just didn't exactly get out very often because Tohru Honda was very pretty. Next came two boys close to my age, sixteen perhaps. One with bright orange hair and a scowl on his face, he wore loose clothing and seemed as if he were stomping down the stairs, mother never mentioned him, making me think he is the cat.

Next to him was his complete opposite. He wore a shirt similar to mine, but in white, with suitable black pants. He had gray eyes, and dark gray hair, but the creepy thing was our hairstyle was somewhat similar. I think mother would talk about him sometimes…and how she would hurt him; she said he was given to her to play with, but because mother was never very good with people, her temper would always take over…every single time.

Last came a man in traditional Japanese clothing…my father, he was…

"Oh my, Hatori! You have found such a lovely, beautiful girl! How dare you let her stand out there in the cold evening, why didn't you let her inside sooner, so I could hold her tight and warm her up with my…" My thoughts were interrupted by his perverted suggestions

"Excuse me Shigure-san, I know I have only just met you but…YOU SICK BASTARD! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME AS? TO THINK I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO HAVE YOU HIT ON ME! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT, ESPECIALLY FROM YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I punched his cheek and knocked him to the floor

"Looks like she already beat you guys to it?" Shigure laughed motioning over to the two boys

"I'm sorry, but this is not the time for jokes, I need to do something very quickly and you, me and Hatori-san, really need to talk. When I do this, you might be more willing to listen."

I opened walked to the front door and opened it, the air was cold, but I knew the bird was there. Mother had told me that she needed the signal soon, as I said my mother was impatient. She even sent her little bird to tell me to hurry up.

"Tell mother I'm sending them now," I said quietly to the tiny white bird, "fly out from here, as many of you can to the main house of Sohma, where Akito waits…she will know what this means." I said into the cold air, at first it was quiet until flocks of birds began to fly from Shigure's house, heading to the main house where mother waited.

"Miss, what exactly happened?" I heard a male voice from behind me; I turned to see the gray-haired boy looking at me with wide eyes

"I am forbidden to say; until I speak to Shigure-san and Hatori-san…I'm sorry." I did not want to come off rude, but mother's orders were absolute

"Yeah right! Start talking, you're hiding something aren't you?" the orange haired boy fumed

"Yes, I am hiding something, but I don't like to keep secrets, especially since it involves my Surname…silly cat, you are definitely a hot-head it matches your hair." I retorted

"So, you know about us?" father asked

"Yes I do, but we need to talk… in regards to your past _relationship_." I might have emphasized relationship more than I should have, but he should have gotten the hint

"I see you're serious about this aren't you? Well, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, I'm afraid I need the three of you to leave the room so Hatori, Miss…"

"Miyako Sohma" I said answering my father's question

"Yes of course, Miss. Miyako Sohma and I need to discuss important family matters." I looked at him, thinking was he going to take the news okay?

I never had him in my life up until now, but I can only wish that one day I could really call him father, dad, or something other than Shigure-san. I watched as the three teenagers had a look of shock on their faces, seems like my father was never this serious around them, but it look as if these three people living with him really did depend on him…like a father…my chest hurt a bit thinking about that.

"Now that those three shouldn't disturb us, what did you need to say to me and Hatori?" My father looked at me with soft eyes

"Shigure-san, I'm not sure if you were aware, but I am more connected to Akito than you think." I said quietly

"Hmm. How so?" He says gently

"I know Akito is female, and I know there are only four out of the main thirteen cursed who know she is." I look down and rub my temples

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the female version of me, but you have gray eyes, like Akito." He says jokingly

"Shigure, you are an idiot. This is important and you need to listen." Hatori-san nagged nudging him in the side

"Actually, that is the point I was trying to make…" I said looking straight at my father

"I'm sorry?" He asks a bit confused

"I am your daughter, and…Akito…is my mother." I say quietly, letting the sincerity of my words sink in


	4. The Decision

**Sorry, for not updating sooner, but my Junior year of High School is coming to an end in high school and it has become super busy! Well hope you all enjoy this chapter as well…here are two spoilers! Will Shigure take Miyako in? Or not? Remember, I made her a love interest for Yuki, so that answer should be obvious whether Shigure accepts Miyako or not as his daughter, and Hatori is only assuming, but he doesn't actually know, he may or may not talk with Akito…Please Enjoy!**

Hatori POV

The three of us sat downstairs at the table by the front door. I watched quietly as Shigure understood the severity of Miyako's words. I knew he would speak to Akito-sama about this little incident later. Even though this girl may be an unintentional member of the Zodiac, she certainly was not, psychological crazy, on the outside…having been presumably locked away in the Sohma house without being noticed by anyone, even Momiji… is unheard of. It seems her desire to run away was stronger than the unavoidable…to give into Akito's will, or she might already be working for Akito for all we know.

"Hatori, how did I end up in this predicament?" Shigure suddenly asked, his face hidden by his black hair

"Need I explain your lecherous behavior and the process of child-birth?" I answered unaffected by his look of guilt

"Hatori am I really going to take responsibility?! Akito already has another man and she has raised this child on her own already, why am I coming into the picture?!" Shigure suddenly snapped, I don't ever recall a time seeing him this tense

"Shigure-san, mother had wanted to play her games again, she had me make a bet that if I found you before sunset I could leave the House of Sohma. I have already been concealed from everyone in that household and this is my first time stepping outside of the Sohma Estate after sixteen years of my life. I will not ever have another chance of this feeling of freedom if you send me back now. I ask you; will you live to regret this day? Meeting me and knowing I am your daughter? Can you learn to love me? I never had a father in my life, but now I do. Can you take responsibility? Or at least try to learn how to love me, as you did with Miss Tohru, Kyo and Yuki?!" Miyako looked at Shigure, with a pained look

I was shocked, she admitted Akito sent her here but Miyako's intentions were to live away from the Sohma household to meet the one and only father she had heard about through Akito. It's quite difficult when variables in experiments don't go as planned, but the results can be interesting in the aftermath.

"Shigure what are you thinking?" I asked him quietly

"Hatori, how can I send her back with a speech and look like that?" Shigure said, asking more of a rhetorical question

"Do what you need to do, and I hope you know she can still hear you." I told him

"Well I need to speak with your mother to get a few things confirmed. I don't really know how to react to this, but I think you know I have no choice…besides Tohru would love to have another girl in the house." Shigure replied smiling softly

"Thank you, Shigure-san" Miyako replied quietly

"I think I would like to get to know you more, but out of curiosity would you call me papa Shigure by any chance? I watched as Shigure ask her with a smirk

"Don't push it, I know when you're being lecherous…my sweet daddy dearest." Miyako answered icily giving him the death glare

"Ouch, remind me Hatori never to do that again…" Shigure laughed sheepishly

"She's your daughter…idiot, that's my final answer." I retorted before getting up, and leaving the two sitting at the table in a dead silence


	5. The Aftermath

**I had to have Kyo and Miyako have a little fist fight just to prove she and Yuki are completely compatible and all. Plus I wanted to say that I did not include Haru Sohma (Hatsuharu Sohma) in the previous chapter because I'm pretending he left Shigure's house…sorry to have not mentioned that earlier *bows head repeatedly***

**WARNING: (Story line hardly follows plot anymore from this point on)**

Miyako POV

I don't know why but I really hate mornings, probably because I've never had a normal sleep schedule…I'm probably nocturnal. I walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen, only to have my thoughts interrupted by two people fighting.

"I really hate you rat, why do you always have to fall asleep on _my_ shoulder?!" Sounds like Kyo with his quick temper again…

"Stupid cat, I despise mornings, so deal with it." Yuki answered smugly

"You two really don't need to fight now, we have a new family member so we should make her feel welcomed." I saw Tohru trying to reason with the two as I entered the room.

"They do this often…right?" I commented as I leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, but they're getting better!" Tohru said optimistically

"I can relate though…I'm not much of a morning person either…" I replied

"Heh, well I hope you're not as bad as that damn rat." Kyo sneered

"Actually, I'm probably just as bad, if not worse, besides that _is_ the year I was born in. I don't appreciate the insult." I snapped back

"Oh so you want to fight now?! Bet I could wipe that smirk fight off your face!" He challenged

"I highly doubt that but sure I'll fight you, might as well use this as a small pass time." I smirked

"Damn you!" Kyo shouted

"Oh no not you guys too!" I heard Tohru sigh with frustration

"Sorry Tohru, Kyo…let's take this outside, shall we?" I looked at Tohru apologetically, I didn't feel like destroying a possible friendship…or the house for that matter. Kyo looked at Tohru and then back at me.

"Fine, but don't go crying if you get hurt now." He said only half-jokingly

"Trust me…I won't if it means you'll respect me just a bit more…" I answered solemnly

Yuki POV

*****Outside*****

Kyo launched himself at her, full force, she won't be able to beat him even if she can fight, the stupid cat should just go easy on her…as I watched the scene play out before me, I saw she dodged all of his punches and kept full concentration. She never tried hitting him, not once. I snapped out my thoughts when I saw Kyo being flung towards the bushes.

"You really are an idiot, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't have skills as a fighter…STUPID KITTEN KYO!" She roared, while she stormed back into the house mumbling something about Kyo needing to take lessons in etiquette and how to treat a girl.

"Looks like she scratched you up pretty bad huh?" I said nonchalantly

"Shut up rat!" He screamed

"You look pathetic sulking like that, just come back inside and get ready for school when you're done." I answered before walking into the house.

**Sorry for the short chapter, just needed to update something since I have been so busy with my virtual summer classes…ugh they're so tedious it hurts!**


End file.
